


Maybe In Another Lifetime

by lemondroplife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, IDK - I'm Bad At Tags, Romance, Slow Burn, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondroplife/pseuds/lemondroplife
Summary: The timing for a relationship just isn't right.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 57
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Yachi had decided that she enjoyed the thought of being Karasuno’s Vollyball manager. Her first trip as manager in training had gone pretty well, regardless of Hinata and Kageyama getting into a fight after they had returned from their first training camp.

She was now ready to embark on their second trip to Tokyo – this time at Shinzen High School. She really doesn’t think of herself as someone that stands out in a crowd, always choosing to fall behind Kiyoko, but being with someone as energetic as Hinata has started to rub off on her and she feels herself evolving into someone with confidence and the abilities to be a good manager to the crows of Karasuno.

She’s also found herself being more and more curious about a certain captain of an opposing team. His cat like reflexes and demeanour similar to that of villain. But she can tell behind that piercing gaze is someone that’s always mistaken of being the villain but in reality, is just a pretty mellow guy. It helps to go unnoticed sometimes, you get the chance to properly sus out people and their personalities.

Yachi had first noticed Kuroo when they arrived at Nekoma, his eyes wondering over her as Daichi had introduced the two. She had obviously blushed at the attention, mumbled something about having to help Kiyoko and scurried off. His gaze was intimidating but she couldn’t help but also feel exhilarated by the feeling that swept over her body when he did look at her.

For the rest of the trip she couldn’t help but look over to Kuroo from time to time. The way he played volleyball was something else. Yes, Hinata and Kageyama had their freak quick attack, but it’s erratic and unpredictable. Whereas with Kuroo, there is something calculating, like a cat waiting to pounce on their prey. She felt a shudder go through her body and noticed Kuroo staring back at her. Those eyes, those golden orbs, gauging her. She blushed and looked away, engulfed by her own embarrassment of being caught.

He probably thinks I am a weird stalker person, she had thought to herself as she was filling water bottles later on in the day.

She was excited, it was an opportunity for Karasuno to grow, and get in a bunch of practice matches. Hinata had explained how devastated they had been after their loss To Aoba Johsai and how they planned on avenging themselves at the Spring High Preliminaries. Initially she had no idea what Hinata was going on about but after a few conversations with Kiyoko and gaining a better understanding of Volleyball, she understood his hunger to win, she understood all of their hunger and she wanted to be a part of it. Seeing Kuroo play was just an added bonus.

And so, here she was – at Shinzen high school being shown around by Shinzen’s manager, Mako.

“So, the summer training camp happens at Shinzen, it’s nice and cool here.” She explains as they pass by the gyms and into the school. “This is where we’ll be sleeping, you can drop off your bags and join us in the gym when you are ready.” She shows them the makeshift room with a smile and bounces off towards the gyms.

Yachi and Kiyoko quickly unpack and head towards the gym, where the guys are getting warmed up for their first match. Their first match is against Fukorodani and can be explained as something similar to a chaotic car crash. Hinata and Kageyama’s new quick attack hasn’t really synced up yet and the third years synchronised attack is a complete disaster.

“It’s alright.” Kiyoko says smiling down at Yachi. “They are crows, and they are evolving. I think by the end of this training camp everything will be different.” She gives Yachi a reassuring smile and the small blond cannot help but feel invigorated by her words.

They lose against Fukorodani and their penalty is a dash up a very steep looking hill. Yachi silently thinks to herself that if she tried to run up such a steep hill, she would certainly die from exhaustion.

“Let’s take the water bottles outside and get ready for them once they come back down the hill.” Kiyoko instructs her.

Once they boys come down the hill, the two of them are ready with the water bottles. “Here you go Yamaguchi.” She hands him a bottle and wipes off some sweat from her brow, Shinzen really wasn’t as cool as Mako had said.

“Can I get one of those?” Someone asks from behind Yachi.

“Sure thing.” She says while turning around, immediately freezing when she matches the unknown voice to it’s owner.

“Crow-chan – you don’t have to get so startled everytime I speak to you.” Kuroo says smiling at her. “I promise that all us city folk aren’t as scary as we seem.” It’s a reassuring smile and it puts Yachi a bit at ease.

He’s so tall, so freaking tall. She has to crane her neck to look up at him. It’s a wonder to Yachi and she realizes that he’s still growing. She smiles a bit to herself.

Kuroo notice Yachi smiling to herself and shots an inquisitive look at her. “What are you smiling at crow-chan, share the joke.”

Yachi chuckles. “It’s just that you’re so tall Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo lets out a heartful laugh and notes that he likes the way she says his name and the way she looks so small and cute next to him. She’s so flipping cute. The thought creeps across his mind and he has to look away to hide the redness creeping up his neck. “Thanks crow-chan.” He hands back the water bottle, intentionally letting his fingers brush against Yachi’s. She immediately blushes and snatches the bottle away from him.

He smiles coyly and jogs off towards the gyms, calling out to Bokuto.

_She really is cute_ – he muses to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yachi wakes up bright and early the next morning, mentally preparing herself for another day of training. She had stayed up the previous night setting balls for Hinata and Kageyama. The success rate of their new quick attack is still really low but the two of them seem to be getting the hang of it, albeit still not talking to one another. On her way back to the classrooms to sleep she had popped her head into one of the gyms, trying to make it look unintentional that it happened to be the same gym Kuroo was practicing in.

She notes to herself that she is starving as she walks to the cafeteria for breakfast. She’s met by Hinata in the corridor and the two of them walk into the cafeteria. Yachi listening intently as Hinata explains how famished he is and how he intends on eating two bowls of rice for breakfast.

Kuroo was already in the cafeteria when a certain blond walks into the cafeteria, chibi-chan talking her ear off.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as the two grab their food and sit down at a table with the rest of the Karasuno table. She looks so small and fragile amongst the unruly crows. Kuroo smirks to himself, shifting his rice from side to side.

“You know that you’re supposed to be eating the food and not playing around with it.” Kenma monotonous voice come from beside him.

“I am eating pudding head.”

“It doesn’t look like it. You seem more interested in Karasuno’s new manager.” Kenma retorts without missing a beat.

Nothing gets past him.

“Tch, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Then what is it Kuroo-san? You haven’t been able to look away from her since she’s walked in here with Shoyo.”

“Shoyo, when did you and chibi-chan become so close?” He asks back.

“You can’t answer a question with a question.” Kenma mumbles, not moving his eyes from the PSP in his hands.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He says standing up.

*

The day goes by in a haze of matches and penalty dashes up Shinzen’s heartbreak hill. The Karasuno boys are getting better with each match. The score gap seems to be getting smaller but they just can’t seem to catch a break.

Kuroo and the rest of the Nekoma team stand outside the gym watching the Karasuno team do their nth dash up Shinzens heartbreak hill. He’s even lost count of how many penalties they have done. He makes a note to himself to ask Yachi how many it is now – giving him an opportunity to talk to her.

He looks over to where she’s standing with Kiyoko. Nodding her head eagerly as her upperclassman explains something to her. He adores the way she’s so willing to learn about the sport. The way she presses her yellow mechanical pencil to her lips before she jots something down in her notebook. His previous girlfriends had never really been interested in the sport, it seems they were more interested in his physique, his looks and maybe the allure of dating someone that was a captain of a team. But it was never for him or his personality.

But they would all leave eventually, unable to keep up with his demanding training schedule and his priorities to his studies. He loved science and wanted nothing more than to study Bio Chemistry at a good university – there simply wasn’t time for a relationship.

Yachi would get that, right? It wouldn’t bother her. She would understand the strains of being in the volleyball team. She would understand his responsibilities as a captain as well as his responsibilities to his studies, right? He shook his head and kicked the ground trying to tear his attention away from the thought. He can vaguely hear Yaku shouting at Lev and how he needs to get his form better.

He can’t help himself; he can’t keep his eyes from looking over to the young manager again. The sun is setting behind the hill and the sky is painted in a pretty orange. There’s a cool breeze floating around, causing her blond locks to sway into her face. Oh, how he would love to reach over and brush the golden locks out of her face, how he would love to brush them behind her ear and cup her face in his hands. How it would feel to brush his lips –

“You’re doing it again.” Kenma’s monotonous drawl cuts through Kuroo’s thoughts and he swears to himself.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He scoffs at the pudding head. He slams the top of his bottle to close it off and walks away from Kenma back towards the gym.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He doesn’t know if he says it more for himself or more to shut out the fact that he might be falling for Yachi Hitoka.

*

He finds himself willingly seeking her out if the opportunity arises but she’s always with someone. Attentively listening to Kiyoko as she explains something to her, or smiling away as Hinata chats her ear off.

_She’s so patient._ He thinks to himself.

It’s no different right now, he finds himself seeking her out as he enters the cafeteria for dinner. And he feels so lucky right now – just like a cat pouncing on a crow. She’s sat next to Hinata and opposite Hinata is Kenma, concentrating on his PSP as usual.

Kuroo almost shoves Yaku out of the way to get his food quickly.

“The food isn’t running away Kuroo.” The light-haired boy growls at him.

“I know, I know, but I’m really hungry and those rice balls look really good.” He grabs his food quickly and tries to act casual as he makes his way to the table with the lowerclassmen.

“I think mine and Kageyama’s quick attack is starting to get better, what do you think Ya-chan?” Hinata asks animatedly.

_Ya-chan. I like that._

She smiles at Hinata and nods in agreement, pulling out her notebook. “Definitely, the success rate is getting much better.” She says as she looks over the statistics.

“Will you be helping us tonight?” He asks her and she nods excitedly.

Hinata really can hype people up with his energy, it’s intoxicating sometimes.

“You should come and set the ball for us one of these nights crow-chan.” He says.

Kuroo hears Kenma let out a small scoff only the two of them can here.

Yachi’s cheeks go a soft pink and she nods. “If I have the time I will definitiely try and come to your gym. Anything to help Tsukishima. I was actually worried about him, so this might be the perfect chance.” She says, looking up into the air as she ponders something.

Kuroo deflates a bit in his seat.

_Why does she have to be so nice?_

He hears Kenma scoff again and he kicks the pudding head lightly.

“C’mon Ya-chan, let’s go. I want you to throw as many tosses to me as possible.” Hinata literally jumps out of his seat and pulls Yachi along with him.

Kuroo wishes that she were this comfortable around him and wouldn’t freeze up every time he came close to her.

“Did that go how you expected it to go?” Kenma asks.

“I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Do you like her?”

“I think that I might.” Kuroo replies as he watches the blond and ginger scurry out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is anyone else obsessed with Moriarty the Patriot, or is it just me? Like there's a character that legit looks Kuroo and his voice actor is the dude that voices Daichi in Haikyuu - it's just a lot to take in. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and have an awesome Sunday night! I'm gonna watch the latest episode of Moriarty the Patriot and simp over this Kuroo look alike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our favorite beans birthday! So here is an update to celebrate our dorky captain. Happy Birthday Kuroo!!

_I can’t believe that we are halfway through the training camp_ Yachi thinks to herself as she sits crossed legged on her rollout. She’s typing out an email to her mom, telling Madoka of all the progress the boys are making.

She wonders if she should mention her feeling about Kuroo to her mother. But she can already hear her mother’s words of doubt filling her thoughts.

“He is a third year getting ready to go to university, do you really think he would have the time to peruse a relationship?” Is that really something her mother would say, or is it just Yachi projecting her own thoughts?

If it came from Madoka would it be easier to push away her feelings for Kuroo?

Maybe if she could ask someone. She isn’t close enough with Kiyoko to reveal something so embarrassing and she’s sure if she mentions it to Hinata, he would definitely blurt it out.

Yachi sighs miserably to herself.

_It’s just a school girl crush. You just have to put up with it for a few more days and you will never see him again._

She finishes off her email to her mom, sans the part about Kuroo and sends it off.

*

Kuroo finds himself standing outside the Shinzen gym once again, the noon heat beating down on his shoulders.

He’s made eye contact with Yachi several times through the course of the morning and every time is happens, she shudders and look away.

_Urgh, she’s already terrified of you. Why would you make the situation worse and stare at her? She probably thinks that you’re a stalker. Get a grip man._

He watches as Kiyoko bend down and whisper something to Yachi. The blond immediately perks up and smiles eagerly at the raven-haired girl, then the two of them walk off in the direction of the cafeteria.

*

The heat is stifling and Kuroo can barely concentrate on their current match. They are currently in a heated match with Fukorodani. He blocks one of Bokuto’s famous line shots – shutting it down right there and then.

“Bro, I hate it when you block me like that.” Bokuto says from the other side of the net.

“You’re too easy to read man.” He says slyly.

“Hey look – Yachi is back.” Kuroo’s eyes quicky dart to the entrance of the gym. No one is there. “You’re too easy to read man.” The ace says to him smiling.”

Kuroo glares at Bokuto’s turned back.

_Stupid horned owl._

“Hey everyone, the Shinzen High School PTA brough us all watermelon. Grab them while they are cold.” Kuroo looks over to see Eri holding a plate of glorious watermelons.

The watermelons are amazing and exactly what was needed to bring up team moral. Kuroo is sat with some of the Karasuno team members, listening to Tanaka mention that Tsukishima might have a brother.

“I mean, I didn’t mean to piss him off.” Kuroo says to Daichi.

“Ah, don’t take it to heart. I know that deep down Tsukishima likes playing volleyball. I’ve known from the first time we played that three on three.” He responds with a smile on his face while looking off into the distance. “He’ll be fine.”

The converse while munching on their watermelon for a while before Kuroo takes his leave to look for a certain blond. He finds her cleaning up.

“Would you like any help with that.” He offers.

She jumps a little and smiles at him. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about cleaning up. You have to keep your energy up, I think we’re playing you next.”

“I guess I’ll have to make sure that I don’t let that cute little face of yours distract me during the game.” He doesn’t wait for a response from her and walks into the gym, resisting the urge to look back and see her reaction.

*

_What did he mean by that?_

_“I guess I’ll have to make sure that I don’t let that cute little face of yours distract me during the game.”_

The words echo in her head and Yachi can already feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Was he just teasing or did he mean something more?

Did he realise that she had a crush on him, was this crush a joke to him, were all her senpais laughing at her behind her back?

Yachi could feel the dismay bubbling up inside her gut as she glanced over at Kuroo on the court. He was concentrating hard at this moment, in a semi squat – tan thighs glistening with sweat. They look so strong. Yachi wonders what they feel like, probably strong and hard.

He successfully blocks a spike from Asaahi. With a sly smirk he turns around and catches her staring at him and his thighs.

She snaps her head away from his gaze and pretends to write something down on her clipboard.

That smirk will be the death of her.

*

The Nekoma match is the last match of the day and as is the norm now, the crows lose and take their penalty lap up the hill with grace.

Yachi is currently sitting in the cafeteria, doodling in the notebook aimlessly. Dinner had come and gone without any incident. She managed to sneak a couple of glances at Kuroo. There were a few groups scattered around the cafeteria but a lot of the boys were in the gyms working on their personal training.

Luckily Kiyoko had given her the night off and Yachi was honestly enjoying her time revelling in her own doodling bubble. She was so engulfed in her current doodle of a chibi cat and crow she didn’t even notice someone sitting down next to her.

The smell of sandalwood and menthol filters into her nose and she pops out of her bubble. Yachi looks up and meets Kuroo’s gaze, chin propped on his hand, straddling the bench in all his thighs and glory.

Something flutters in her stomach.

“Don’t let me interrupt your drawing Crow- chan. I like your concentration face; you stick your tongue out a little.” It feels like there is a sparkle in his eyes and she has to avert her gaze.

She can already feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

_Why do I have to get flustered so easily?_

_This is your chance Yachi. He isn’t surrounded by his friends; you could have a conversation with him and not be embarrassed. Plus, he’s the one who sat down next to you_.

She looks around and no one seems to notice the oddball couple. The crow and the cat.

“Kuroo-san I didn’t notice you sitting down, gomen.” She tries to shift the notebook away from him so that he doesn’t notice the doodle.

“You seemed like you were really into your drawing over there. Do you enjoy drawing?”

She lights up and nods in excitement. “I get really easily flustered; I am sure you have already noticed that.” She says a small tint rising in her cheeks. “The doodling really helps me and it helps me calm down. I really get stuck in my thoughts and feelings sometimes.”

She peeks at him through her lashes, she has no idea where this sudden boost of honesty and confidence is coming from but she finds Kuroo’s presence relaxing – kinda like a therapy cat.

Kuroo watches her with a contemplative look on his face. He’s shocked by the sudden openness but he’s also enjoying the thought that she’s comfortable enough to open up to him.

“When Kenma was younger he used to get really bad anxiety attacks. He’s never felt comfortable around crowds of people. I am partially to blame, since I did force him into the sport. So, whenever he feels like he’s getting an anxiety attack, I let him use me as an anchor point.” He says tracing patterns on the bench. “I think he’s getting better though, chibi-chan certainly seems to help.” Kuroo laughs.

“Well his name does mean sunlight. You can’t help but feel warmth when you’re around him.” Yachi responds.

Kuroo nods in agreement.

“If you ever feel like you’re getting overwhelmed, I don’t mind helping you out, I wouldn’t mind being your anchor.” He hopes that he isn’t overstepping, they had already made so much progress, he didn’t want her to fall back into her shell.

His palm is resting on the bench and he’s trying to look anywhere but at Yachi. He feels small fingers lightly brush against his fingers on the bench. Kuroo looks down and then at Yachi, she’s looking away but he hears her say out softly – “I would really like that Kuroo-san.”

His heart feels like it is going to explode. They sit there, fingers barely touching, reveling in each other’s company. Just a crow and a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys - but soft Kuroo got me swooning.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday training comes and goes in a blur of matches and penalty dashes. They only have one more night left before they left for Miyagi.

Kuroo and Yachi had sat for another hour chatting about their lives and what their hopes for their future might be. How he wants to study Bio Chem and his love for grilled salted mackerel pike.

In return Kuroo learns how Yachi would love to study Graphic Design once she’s done with high school – following in her mother’s footsteps. That she’s an only child and she loves fugashi.

But the main thing that both of them took away from the night before is that they might have romantic feelings for one another.

Throughout the day they would find themselves being drawn to one another, grasping at any opportunity to stand next close to each other whenever the opportunity revealed itself.

Yachi wasn’t sure if the others had noticed or if they were playing ignorant to the two of them. They knew how easily flustered she was, maybe it would be simpler to let the two of them figure it out. Maybe they felt sorry for the two of them. Little shy Yachi and the city slick Kuroo, such opposites – clutching at straws and attempting to make something more of a summer crush.

So here she was, standing outside the third gym, trying to muster up the courage to peek her head into the gym. She could hear him, joking around with Bokuto. They seemed to have just finished a three on three and were probably getting ready to call it a night. This was her only shot and she knew it.

So, she collects her nerves and pops her head into the gym, hoping she might catch Kuroo’s attention. Yachi’s luck being Yachi’s luck – she doesn’t get it. Instead it’s Hinata’s. He practically bounces over to her.

“Yachi! You have to see this new move Bokuto just taught me, it’s like you go zoom and then you go pow, but instead of going pow you just make it go pft!!” The tangerine is practically bouncing off the walls. She wishes she had half the confidence Hinata had.

Realizing that she probably won’t get Kuroo by himself, she deflates a bit and admits defeat.

_Maybe it really isn’t meant to be. Maybe it is just a summer crush. We’ll go in our separate directions and will probably never meet again._

This was real life and not some shoujo novel where the bumbling main character got the handsome heart throb. In the end she was just Yachi – villager B, the side character. And he was Kuroo, handsome and smart Kuroo – who will probably find a pretty girl when he goes to university next year. And Yachi would just be a distant memory of a girl he might have had a shot with if the circumstances were different.

She puts on a brave smile and waves at Hinata. “That sounds amazing Hinata, I cannot wait to see it in action. I was just checking to see if you were almost done, I was on my way to sleep.”

“Yeah, I think we’re almost done. We’re probably going to pack up soon anyways, do you want to wait and I can walk you to your room?”

Oh sweet, sweet Hinata – he really did radiate the sun. And if the circumstances were different, she would have enjoyed his company, he would have probably lifted her mood. But she wanted to wallow in her self-pity and contemplate her feeling for Kuroo by herself.

“Don’t worry Hinata. I only got lost on the first night. I know my way back to the dorms.” She tried to plaster on a reassuring smile for him but she could feel that it didn’t reach her eyes like they normally do.

Unaware of Yachi’s self-deprecation. The ginger bounces off and with one more fleeting look at Kuroo she starts her walk towards the dorms.

Kuroo was hoping that she would come in to help them break-down and tries to not look too dejected when Chibi-chan returns alone.

“Is Ya-chan alright?” Tsukkishima asks with his usual annoyed look on his face. “Was she fine to walk back to the dorms alone, you know she got lost the first night we were here.”

“She said she was alright to walk back alone but she did seem a bit sad. I didn’t want to bother her. The last time I tried to console Kageyama when he was sad, he kicked me, plus she looked like she wanted to be alone.” He responds attempting to hold the volleyball with one hand.

The blond lets out a scoff and looks at Kuroo with an annoyed look. The ever observant Tsukkishima, nothing gets past him. He had probably been observing the two of them for the entire week.

Kuroo always thought that he was attentive, but the tall middle blocker could give him a run for his money.

The blond looks at him with a face that says – _well go do something about it, we all know the reason she’s sad is because she couldn’t talk to you._

He looks over at Akaashi and Bokuto and the two of them shrug in agreement. The only one who seems oblivious to the whole situation is Hinata. Oh sweet, sweet Hinata.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Er, I’ll be back, just give me a minute.” He says as he jogs towards the exit.

“He’s not coming back.” He hears Akaashi mumble to Bokuto.

*

Kuroo exits the gym and looks in the direction of the high school – the blond is already a distance away.

_How did she get there so quickly, her legs are so small?_

He contemplates calling out to her but that would probably alarm her and he didn’t want to attract anymore unnecessary attention to the two of them.

It seemed like everyone at the training camp was privy to his crush on Yachi, except for Yachi herself.

So, he starts a small jog towards her and hopes that he doesn’t scare her.

He finally catches up to her and she still hasn’t noticed the soft thmfts his sneakers are making. She must be deep in thought; he thinks to himself.

“Yachi.” He says softly reaching out for her. She jumps a bit and turns around and he swears her eyes light up just a bit.

“Kuroo-san what are you doing here?”

He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, it’s his turn to blush. “Could I talk to you?”

Her eyes widen at the request and she gives him a curt nod accompanied with a sound that resembles a squeak.

He doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from but he gently grabs her wrist and leads her towards the first gym. It’s pretty late and a lot of the players had already retired to the dorms, eager for some sleep. There won’t be any prying eyes or ears.

Kuroo doesn’t look back as he leads Yachi towards the gym and marches on with determination.

_I am going to tell her that I like her, and if she doesn’t like me back – that’s okay. You’ve been rejected before, it’s no big deal. The two of you probably won’t even see each other after this and then you can just bury your shame in volleyball and university entrance exams._

They reach the gym and he takes a seat on the side of the concrete stairs. Finally, at eye level, he takes in her button nose and how she smells of lavender. He wants to touch the dainty star clip in her hair.

She stands in front of him cheeks stained red, trying to look anywhere but at him.

He can’t help but think how small and adorable she looks in front of him. Does she even realise the effect she has on him?

“Ya-chan, I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if I left this training camp without letting you know how I felt about you. I like you Ya-chan.” He blurts out, he doesn’t give her a chance to respond and continues. “It’s okay if you don’t reciprocate the feelings, I know that I am older and creepy looking but I just needed you to know.”

His heart is pounding in his ears and his cheeks feel hot. She’s looking down and he barely hears it, but she says it:

“I like you too Kuroo-san.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “But it would never work out.”

It literally feels like someone had just stabbed him in the gut. He knew. He always knew. But he thought, that maybe, just maybe this time the universe would cut him some slack. He wanted to be an optimist, and here she was – saying that she liked him back and at the same time their fates just weren’t matching up.

Deep down he knew it wasn’t fair. He was going away to university and she was just finding herself in high school. It wouldn’t be fair to tie her down into a relationship where they would rarely see each other. Maybe when he came home for breaks, but Miyagi was just too far away. He was a smart boy, he knew better.

High school was such an amazing experience for him and she deserved to experience high school without him holding her down. She deserved the world, she deserved everything and Kuroo would do anything for her.

But he also wanted to be selfish and have her just for himself, he wanted to pretend like they had a chance.

He wanted to hold Yachi in his hands and call her his.

He wanted to kiss Yachi.

He wanted to have a chance to love Yachi.

They stay silent for a minute longer. Cicadas singing into the empty sky, loud and crisp. He slowly lifts his arm to grab her wrist and pull her closer. She doesn’t stop him.

She’s standing in between his legs now. “I know Ya-chan.” He says to her softly. “But is this alright?” He asks as he moves his arm from her wrist to her face.

She nods her head and he brushes away golden locks and cups her face. She rests her hand on his thigh. Oh, how he has fantasized about this moment over and over again in his head. She’s perfect. “I am going to kiss you Yachi, is that alright?”

Her hand clutches his thigh and the electricity that ripples through his body from her contact has Kuroo wanting to groan.

Yachi looks at Kuroo through her lashes and nods.

Yachi’s been kissed before. By prepubescent boys - at friend’s birthday parties, in dark cinemas and that one time at the bus stop. But they have always been the same - sloppy and selfish.

But Kuroo isn’t selfish, he’s so tender and soft. It literally makes Yachi want to melt into a puddle beneath him. From the way his hand gently cups her face, the sensation of how soft his lips feel against hers – she is positively vibrating. There is nothing greedy about the way Kuroo kisses her. He kisses her as if she were the first and last person he would ever want to kiss.

She lets out a gentle sigh as his tongue trace her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth and she obliges, letting him in. Her free hand finding its way into his hair, his rooster hair.

His hand moves from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling those long fingers in her golden tresses and his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer into him and deepening the kiss.

They stay like that for a few minutes kissing and only stopping to come up for breath. Eyes dark and hazy Kuroo leans his forehead against hers, noses touching.

“That was one of the best kisses I have ever had.” She lets out a giggle and starts absentmindedly tracing patterns on his thigh.

“I really liked it as well.” She sighs and looks at him, and he knows. “We should probably head back, there’s still one more day of training.”

“Are we going to talk about this Yachi?” He’s grasping at straws; he just wants to spend as much time with her as possible. He doesn’t want the night to end, he just wants to be stuck here in this moment with her.

“Kuroo you know that it wouldn’t work. You’re leaving for university next year; we would never see each other. I know that you’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ve thought this through.”

“I know. It was just nice to pretend for a moment that things could have worked out between the two of us.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and burrows her head into the crook of his neck. He can feel the warm tears on his neck. “It was really nice to pretend.” She mumbles into his neck.

He wraps his arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head and pulls her into him as close as possible. “I know Ya-chan, I know.”

They stay like that. Basking in each other’s company – not wanting the moment to ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFKJLDALKFDKLF... My heart, it has nothing but love for these two. I genuinely hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Your comments and kudos don't go unnoticed - I love y'all 💙💙
> 
> Also I found the pic on Pinterest. If anyone knows the artist, lemme know so that I can give them the credit they deserve for drawing something so beautiful!! 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/5911043254098295/


	5. Chapter 5

And that was that. They were two ships passing by in the dead of night. Yachi left the training camp a different person. A bit confident, a little less bumbling and an adoration for Kuroo that she would cherish in her heart for the rest of her life.

It’s not like they didn’t try, the schools met up a few times after the training camp for a couple of matches.

Gravitating towards one another, looking for any opportunity to stand close to the other, fingers brushing lightly, stolen glances and lustful looks. But it never did go any further than the night they kissed at the training camp. And they both knew that they wanted that memory to stay like that. So, they never really tried to take it further than that.

She had held him tightly when Nekoma lost to Karasuno at Nationals, gently rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Whispering words of encouragement to him, telling him that he did his best. That it was because of him and his leadership that Nekoma had made it this far, and how happy she was to see the Battle at the Garbage Dump.

And when Karasuno lost, it was his turn to console her. Running his hands through her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. Yachi not noticing as he gently pulled out one of her star clips from her hair and silently pocketing it.

That was that.

They would text during Kuroo’s first year of university. Idle chit chat about Kuroo’s university life, about Yachi’s new found responsibility as manager and how she was coping.

But life goes on and they just got busier with their own individual responsibilities – Kuroo with university life and Yachi with high school life. Eventually the space between their responses would get longer and longer. His chat falling lower and lower into her chat list and forgotten once she got a new contract and a new phone.

She would smile fondly whenever they met up with the Nekoma players for any practice matches and Kenma would mumble something Kuroo and how he was doing.

By her third year of high school her memory of Kuroo and their kiss was just a distant memory. A memory of a shy girl kissing a cool city boy. She remembered the one time she was walking back home and spotted a black cat with perky ears that reminded her of Kuroo’s hair. She didn’t even realise that she had brought her fingers to her lips at the thought of Kuroo.

It was her turn to get ready for university, studying hard to get into a good university with a reputable graphic design course. She also had her hands full with managing the volleyball club, trying to control Hinata and Kageyama was like trying to herd cats and she was also training her successor. Just like Kiyoko senpai had done for Yachi when she was in her first year of high school.

Life and responsibilities happened.

*

And now here she was at some university rager, on a Friday night, sitting on an uncomfortable couch with a warm beer at some commune.

Yachi was in her second year of university studying her BA in Graphic Design at the University of Tokyo. The second semester had just started and her roommate had forced her to come to this party. Apparently, everyone was in the mood to celebrate coming back to university and the start of the semester.

To be honest varsity students just looked for any excuse to rage.

_I could be at home in my comfy bed watching series._ She thought to herself.

She had lost sight of her roommate – Yumi. The red-haired girl had made a bee line for the makeshift bar and gotten them drinks. The last Yachi had seen of her roommate was the girl talking to some guy from her class.

And now she was nowhere to be seen and Yachi wanted to go home. It’s not that she wasn’t one for a good party, but she really wasn’t in the mood today.

She picked at the frays of her shorts and pulled her phone out.

**To: Crows**

**_Yachi:_ ** _What are you guys up to?  
_**_Tsukki:_ ** _Studying.  
_**_Yams:_ ** _Studying._

Nothing from Hinata or Kageyama, probably sleeping in their part of the world.

Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi had also come to Tokyo but were enrolled at a different university. In an ideal world they would have gone to the same university but Yachi had gotten a scholarship to the University of Tokyo and the other two were at Tokyo Institute of Technology. They might have lived in the same city but they rarely had a chance to meet up. But when they did, it was like they were never apart to begin with and they always made a point to travel back to Miyagi together for the holidays.

**To: Crows**

**_Yachi:_ ** _Yumi dragged me to some rager and now she’s missing and I want to go home :(.  
_**_Yams:_ ** _Live a little Yachi, it can’t be that bad.  
_**_Tsukki:_ ** _What Yams said._

She rolled her eyes at the phone, how could the two nerds studying at home give her advice on living life.

**_Yachi:_ ** _Wow – imagine getting advice from the two guys studying. I’m going home.  
_**_Yams:_ ** _Harsh Yachi, harsh.  
_**_Tsukki:_ ** _Message us when you get home._

She closes the group chat with her former classmates and opens her chat with Yumi.

**To: Yumi**

**_Yachi:_ ** _I wanna go home, will you be fine to get back by yourself or do you want me to wait for you?_

Her roommate could handle her alcohol but Yachi didn’t want to leave without knowing she was okay.

Her phone vibrates and she looks down.

**_Yumi:_ ** _I’ll be fine. Do you want me and Mako to walk you back home?_

Mako, was she talking about the guy from earlier?

**_Yachi:_ ** _I’ll be fine, it’s five-minute walk. I’ll message when I’m back at the flat._  
**_Yumi:_ ** _Be safe!  
_**_Yachi:_ ** _You be safe ;)_

She shoves her phone into her pocket, stands up and leaves her warm cup of beer on the coffee table.

They live in a university district, it’s filled with student housing, restaurants, bookshops, bars and nightclubs – basically a university student dream district and relatively safe to walk at night because the streets always seemed to be bustling with students. And she wasn’t lying they did live five minutes away from this commune in a block of flats mostly inhabited by students.

She steps outside and shivers a bit at the cool breeze. Maybe shorts and a sleeveless flowy top weren’t the ideal clothing choices for the crisp night but she didn’t mind, Yachi loved the cold. She takes a deep breath in and walks down the steps. People watching the few party-goers littered on the steps, chatting and sipping alcohol from styrofoam cups, brushing against someone walking up the steps towards the party.

Sandalwood and menthol.

And then the someone grabs her elbow and she turns around with a huff, prepared to scold whoever grabbed her.

Talk about a blast from the past.

“Kuroo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I guess you could call it a filler chapter but it kinda sets up the scene for this fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy ☺☺


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo it's me!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Our beans finally meeting up after four years - my heart cannot even take it. Once again thanks so much for the kudos and the comments - y'alls comments really do make my life. 
> 
> Also please let me know if I should add tags like College AU, Aged-Up and all that other jazz, like I know it doesn't make sense to my beans that have been with the fic from the beginning. But say someone in the future wants to read this and then they see the tags, do you think it would ruin the surprise of them meeting in Uni again. IDK, lemme know your thoughts. Also, I hope I phrased that properly - RIP to my English. 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Kuroo, her Kuroo, her rooster-head.

He smirks at her.

That smirk.

The same one she had blushed and felt giddy over numerous times at the training camp all those years ago. It feels like a distant memory now.

“Oya, oya, if it isn’t our Crow-chan.” And she instantly blushes. No one has called her that since she came to university and she internally screams at herself for blushing so easily.

_Get a hold of yourself woman, it’s just Kuroo._

She isn’t the person she was all those years ago. She got over her crippling anxiety, she doesn’t get as easily flustered as she used to and she can actually hold a conversation with a stranger. So why, after almost four years of his absence does she feel like she is 16 again, and unable to maintain eye contact with him.

She never expected this, all she wanted to do was go home and watch series on her laptop.

“Urgh dude, we haven’t even entered the party and you’ve already managed to meet a pretty girl.” His friend groans next to him.

They breakout of whatever nostalgic trance the two of them were in and Kuroo let’s go of her elbow.

Her skin feels hot from his touch.

“Oh, sorry about that, I know her. This is Hitoka Yachi, she was the manager for Karasuno.” He says looking over at Yachi. “And Yachi, this is Kaname Moniwa, he actually went to Date Tech, so you might know him.”

She looks past Kuroo to the dark-haired boy standing behind him and she does vaguely recognise him from that one-time Karasuno played Date Tech for a practice match in her first year. He had come to support the team with two other former team members.

She bows a bit. “Nice to meet you.”

He bows in response. “Same, nice to meet you. Were you leaving?”

Ah yes, she was indeed leaving.

“Yes I am. My roommate dragged me here and then abandoned me for a guy, plus I really wasn’t feeling for party today anyways.”

“You were going to walk home by yourself?” Kuroo asks, golden eyes burning into her. Why does she suddenly feel like she’s being told off?

“It’s not that far from here, about a five-minute walk.”

“Well then I insist on walking you back to your apartment.”

She protests and shakes her hands. “You really don’t have to, and you just got here. It’s a five-minute walk and I have done it plenty times before.”

“It’s not a problem at all and I would love to catch up with my Ya-chan.”

_My Ya-chan._

She feels a tingle crawl up her spine.

Moniwa groans and visibly rolls his eyes at Kuroo. “You would be doing me a favour, maybe now I’ll have a chance to chat up a pretty girl.” He looks at Yachi and smiles. “It was nice to meet you Yachi.”

She waves. “Nice meeting you as well.” He turns and heads into the party leaving the two alone. “Uhm, it’s this way.” She says awkwardly pointing in the direction of her flat and starts walking.

He nods and falls into step beside her, hands in his pockets. Looking all coy and nonchalant.

They walk in silence. Yachi tries to take him in from the corner of her eye. He still looks the same, maybe a bit taller and more muscular. But overall, he still looks the same. Tall and handsome Kuroo - his hair was still unruly as ever, golden orbs that could pierce a soul. She still remembers exchanging glances with him during the training camp, and how it always felt like her would see right into her innermost thoughts.

She wondered if she looked any different to him.

“I didn’t know you were here Ya-chan, if I had known I would have called.” She felt bad, she had always meant to tell him that she was in Tokyo. She just genuinely forgot.

“I’m sorry about that Kuroo-san. I meant to, but university work happened, you know how it goes.” She looked away, hoping he wouldn’t see the embarrassment on her face. “Anyways, I thought you were at Tokyo Institute of Technology.”

“I was, I got my undergrad there, now I am here at Tokyo University for my honours.”

She nods taking the information in. They might have been in different universities when she first started but at least they were in the same city – she could have sent him a courtesy message.

As if sensing her guilt, Kuroo nudges her shoulder a bit and says. “Don’t feel bad Ya-chan. I know how hectic it can be, I know how you can get in your thoughts sometimes, so don’t feel bad.”

_Stupid considerate Kuroo._ She scowls.

“So, what are you studying Ya-chan?” He asks, shifting the conversation.

“Graphic Design.” She answers.

He smiles at her, a hint of pride in his eyes. She was doing what she loved.

She stops and looks up at the building beside her. “This is me.” She says walking up a step, standing almost at eye level now.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was five minutes away.” He says laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I was hoping I’d have you to myself for a bit longer.”

“Since we’re at the same university there’s no reason we can’t hang out from time to time.” She has to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling too hard.

She knows that she would love nothing more than to spend more time with him.

“I would really like that Ya-chan.” She notices his eyes go soft for a moment before he says with a sly grin. “I’ll text you, since you have a tendency to forget about these things.”

She rolls her eyes. “I guess I’m going to have to wait for that text then. Goodnight Kuroo-san.” She says before bouncing up the steps to her apartment building. He waits for her to go inside and waves once she’s behind the security gate.

He texts Moniwa and tells him that he’s heading back to his flat. His apartment building isn’t far from Yachi’s place.

Once Kuroo gets home, he makes a beeline straight to his bedroom and opens the drawer of his night stand. He pulls out the yellow star clip he had stolen from her hair all those years ago at nationals and smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Yachi wakes up with a start, cold sweat clinging to her neck. She tries to swallow the dry feeling in her throat away and the memory of bumping into Kuroo flashes before her eyes.

 _It was just a dream, right?_ She thinks to herself and then shakes her head.

But it wasn’t a dream because she remembers the interaction vividly. Bumping into Kuroo, the two of them walking together and Yachi waving him off from the inside of her apartment building.

_I need coffee._

She needs to jump start her brain and sit down and think about all of this properly, not while she’s in a sleep drunk state.

She walks out of her room and notices that Yumi’s bedroom door is open and that her bed is unmade. That means she came back home last night and she finds her roommate in the kitchen holding a coffee mug to her temple – probably attempting to soothe a headache.

“Have fun last night?” Yachi asks pouring herself a cup of coffee as well, jumping up onto one of the kitchen counters to take a seat.

“I shouldn’t have drunk so much, why weren’t you there to stop me Yachi.” She says miserably.

The blond chuckles to herself and takes a sip of the liquid gold and sighs contently, finally feeling the fog of grogginess lifting.

“Yeah, that guy I was with last night kept feeding me tequila shots, I feel like crap, I keep dry heaving.” She says, gagging a bit.

“Did you get home alright, nothing happened, right?”

“Oh no, nothing happened. I asked him to walk me home, kissed him on the cheek goodnight and told him I would call him when I am sober.”

Yachi closes her eyes and takes another sip of her coffee, the memory of bumping into Kuroo playing out behind closed lids. “I bumped into someone as I was leaving the party last night.” She says as she opens her eyes and the other girl is looking at her with a very curious but coy smile on her face. “He’s actually someone I know from high school, someone I used to have a crush on.”

Yumi let’s out a high pitch squeal and runs around the counters to where Yachi is sitting. “You have to give me details.” She says excitedly.

“I thought you were hungover, how do you have so much energy?”

“Who cares about being hungover when you can listen to your friends high school drama.” The girl pulls Yachi off the counter and towards their small living area. “Now tell me everything.” She says, sitting the two of them on their sofa and getting comfortable.

So Yachi tells her everything. From how they met, to their extremely brief summer fling, if you could even call it a fling – more like their 20min summer fling. How the two of them tried to stay in contact after and the eventual loss of contact.

“That sounds so romantic.” Yumi says dreamily. “And now here you are, the universe is giving you guys a second chance to make it work.”

Her roommate did have a habit of romanticizing a lot of things and Yachi liked to be practical about things but that didn’t stop her stomach from fluttering a bit at the thought of the universe maybe giving her a second chance with Kuroo.

“I don’t even know if he still feels the way he did, it has been four years.” Yachi says, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. “We were teenagers, people change as they get older and what if he has a girlfriend?” She asks bringing her knees closer to her body and resting her chin.

“Who cares about change and if he did have a girlfriend, why would he say that he would text you?”

“That’s just the type of guy Kuroo is, he’s nice. I’m sure he’d say that to anyone of his old friends.”

“Well, if he was my boyfriend, I wouldn’t want him messaging other girls, old friend or not. But who cares about that, do you still have feelings for him?”

Did she still have feelings for Kuroo? With the way her stomach seemed to fluttered at the mere thought of him definitely meant that she still did indeed have feelings for Kuroo.

She hadn’t been in a serious relationship in the four years. She had gone on two dates with one of her classmates from high school, after she had retired from the volleyball club. It didn’t really build up to anything – but she also had a feeling her four crows had something to do with scaring off the poor boy. It didn’t bother her though, she needed to concentrate on getting into a good university, there wouldn’t have been time for a relationship anyways. A few more dates during her first year of university and finally that one hook up with a certain Aoba Johsai middle blocker just before her second university of had started.

And to be fair none of them had ever made her feel the way she had felt when she was with Kuroo, so she really wasn’t sad when the relationships hadn’t worked out. Was she holding Kuroo on an unfair pedestal, was she being fair to those other guys – probably not?

But here she was, the universe finally smiling down on her. What were the odds of her bumping into him at that party, and the fact that he had already been there for a semester and the two of them had not seen each other at least once on campus had to mean that this meeting was meant to be? That it had to have been fate.

“Well, he does have to text me first.” Yachi says finally standing up and moving towards the kitchen. He stomach is growling and it’s already almost lunch time.

*

They spend the rest of the afternoon watching random movies in Yumi’s room on her laptop, drifting in and out of mid-afternoon naps.

Yachi is now in her room, the sun had set a long time ago and she had retreated to her room in hopes of getting some work done but instead found herself lurking on Kuroo’s Instagram. Not that there was much to lurk – the guy literally had six images and the last time he had even bothered posting something was a year ago – and it was literally an image of a glass of beer captioned – man I love beer.

She rolls her eyes at the image and the irony of it – it’s such a Kuroo thing. He seemed like the type of guy that would be useless at social media and when they did post something, it’s always something dumb – like a beer glass or a stock image of a car. He’s such a dude.

She chucks her phone onto the bed and walks over to her table to start working on an assignment that requires her to design a logo for a company. She’s in a design bubble when she hears her message notification go off. Glancing from her laptop and then to her phone on her bed, she eyes the phone, judging whether to snap out of the design groove that she has going or see who might be messaging her. With a huff she rolls her chair to the bed, grabs her phone and checks the notification.

**_*1 new message from Kuroo*_ **

One leg propped on the edge of her bed and the other planted on the floor, she gently sways herself from side to side on her chair while staring at the phone, biting the pad of her thumb trying to stop herself from smiling too hard. She taps the notification.

 **Kuroo:** Crow-chan what are you up to this fine Saturday night?

Oh my gosh he even sounds cheesy over text.

 **Yachi:** Nothing much, relaxed for most of the day. Just working on an assignment.

 **Kuroo:** Sounds fun Crow-chan. So… I wanted to see if you would like to meet up for a coffee tomorrow afternoon. I would love to catch up with you.

She can almost imagine him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the last sentence.

 **Yachi:** That sounds like a plan. Is the coffee shop just outside the campus fine, not too far for you?

 **Kuroo:** That’s actually great, it’s not far from me. Is 15:00 a good time?

Not far from him. She lived pretty close to the coffee shop, so that meant Kuroo lived in the vicinity. How had she not bumped into him last semester?

 **Yachi:** (~‾⌣‾)~ I will see you tomorrow then.

 **Kuroo:** Try not to forget about me this time Crow-chan.

How could she ever forget about someone like Kuroo? He was engraved in her heart like two lovers initials carved into a tree trunk. There is nothing that can stop the smile from spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo my little beans - I am back with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy reading and as I always say your kudos and comments make my life 😍. You guys are the Yachi to my Kuroo... Lol. Someone pls take this laptop away from me. Enjooooooy!!


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo found himself sitting outside the coffee shop fidgeting with Yachi’s star clip, rolling the yellow clip between his thumb and forefinger.

He likes to think of the star clip as his totem, like that movie Inception. Him being able to roll it around in his fingers meant that this wasn’t a dream and that he was actually going to get to see Yachi again.

Had it been fate bumping into her at the party? Well, he hadn’t really bumped into her, in all honesty, he had grabbed her elbow out of sheer instinct. As the blond had passed him on the steps outside the party, his nose had caught the familiar scent of lavender.

And in an instant, he was transported to that cool summer night outside the gym where he had kissed Yachi for the first time. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was reaching out for the girl that had passed him.

There she was brown and doe eyed. Yachi, his cute little button nosed Yachi. But the Yachi standing in front of him wasn’t the same one from four years ago. Golden locks grown out and sitting in a low side ponytail. Her face was less round, sharper cheeks and she had grown a bit taller. A scowl on her face, probably disgruntled by a stranger grabbing her arm. She looked like she was ready to tell him off.

And then her eyes had softened, and she said his name – “Kuroo?”

Just the sound of her saying his name sounded like angels singing and he was instantly 18 again and reminded of the night he had kissed her for the first time.

With the way she had spoken to him while they walked back to her flat, she sounded more confident and less jumpy. She was different, but a different Kuroo was eager to find out more about.

He looks up from the clip just in time to notice Yachi walking up to him. Quickly pocketing the clip and standing up to greet the petit blond. -

“Kuroo-san I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.” She says waving and smiling at him.

“Oh no, I wasn’t. I’m just glad you actually showed up and didn’t forget.”

She rolls her eyes at him and lightly smacks his shoulder.

“I am never going to live that one down, am I?”

“I promise that’s the last time I ever bring it up.” He says opening the coffee shop door for her and leading her inside.

The two of them order coffees. Yachi an ice coffee and a black coffee for himself. They find a small table tucked away in a corner and fall into a comfortable conversation, finally finding out what the two of them had been up to since they had last seen each other.

“I am actually surprised that I haven’t seen you around campus or even in the area.” Yachi says taking a sip of her ice coffee.

“Well, if you think about it – all honours classes are in the evening and then I’m normally at the library or at home studying through the night. I mostly sleep during the day.” He explains.

_I probably sound like some loner weirdo, that does nothing but study._

“You sound like such a diligent student; I have always admired that about you Kuroo-san.” Tilting her head to the side and taking him in.

“What about you Ya-chan, how are you finding Graphic Design?”

“The practical classes are amazing – when you get to do the actual design stuff. The theory part is meh.” she says shrugging. “But I guess you have to get that done as well. When I go home, I help out my mother’s design company but I’m hoping to find something more permanent in Tokyo once I’m done with campus.”

He can’t help but feed off her excitement as she explains more about her course, remembering how he would always notice the doodles in the margins of her notebook.

“So Yachi, is a pretty girl like you seeing anyone?” He has his chin resting on his palm and his other finger idly drawing a pattern on the table, deciding to boldly move his knee under the table to touch hers. She doesn’t move it away, and he takes it as a good sign.

They had been chatting for almost an hour and there wasn’t any point in beating around the bush anymore.

He immediately notices the light tint rise in her cheek, she moves in a little closer, moving her one leg in between his and resting it on his.

“A couple of dates here and there, nothing really materialised from all of it – so very single at the moment. What about you Kuroo, I’m sure a handsome boy like you has all the ladies flocking to your side.”

He has to resist the urge to touch her knee underneath the table and tries to hide his Cheshire smile by looking away slightly.

“No one wants to date a nerd that spends all his time in the library.” It was his turn to return the blush.

He did have a few hook-ups during his three-year tenure at Tokyo Tech, but just like in high school girls don’t have the patience for a guy that spent most of his free time studying or playing volleyball. Albeit he didn’t play volleyball in university anymore, volleyball had now been replaced with lab time.

So, when the one relationship he did try to pursue with a pretty raven-haired girl he had met in library had fizzled, Kuroo wasn’t even surprised. She had simply sent him a text message explaining that she didn’t want to be with someone that didn’t have time for her.

The weird thing was – it didn’t bother him. He had called her back out of politeness and apologized to her, agreeing that he did want to put his education first and hoped that she found someone more deserving of her time. That was Kuroo – just an amicable guy.

He smiles at Yachi and she returns the smile warmly. The feeling of uncertainty lifted from both their shoulders.

They talk and talk, until Kuroo looks outside the window and notices the that the sun has set.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice how late it is. I should walk you home Ya-chan.”

They discard of their empty coffee cups and walk out into the cool night.

“I had a really great time today Kuroo-san.” Yachi says as they start walking in the direction of her apartment.

“Same Ya-chan. I’m really hoping that we can do this again, you know, like hangout.”

“You mentioned that you spend a lot of time in the library. Send me a text and if I’m not in class I’ll come and study with you.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he preferred to study alone, but any excuse to hang out with Yachi was a welcomed thought.

“I’d like that Ya-chan.”

They pass by his apartment building and Kuroo points it out to Yachi and she makes a comment about how he’s only a ten-minute walk from her place, but he already knows that. He smiles and nods at her.

They finally reach her apartment building, and she walks up a few steps to be at eye level with Kuroo.

“So… I guess this is me.” She speaks.

“I guess this is you Ya-chan. I had a great time with you this afternoon. I hope that we can do it again.” He says with hopeful eyes.

She stares back with hopeful eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He’s startled by the sudden initiation of contact but doesn’t hesitate and wraps his arms around her tiny waist, resisting the urge to squeeze her more tightly. Wanting nothing more than to meld the two of them to become one.

As quickly as the hug was initiated, it was over. Her cheeks tinted pink. “Goodnight Kuroo-san.” She quickly rises up the stairs, only looking back to wave him off once she’s inside her building.

He literally has no time to respond and she’s gone in an instant, only leaving behind the quick fading scent of lavender.

He pulls out the star clip and toys with the keepsake to make sure the entire afternoon had not been a figment of his imagination. “Goodnight Ya-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo my beans!! Here is a new chapter for, I hope you enjoy 😊. 
> 
> So uhm, I am home for the holidays and I don't have my laptop with me, I had this chapter saved as a draft before I left. I just wanted to give you beans a heads-up and let you know that there most likely won't be a new chapter next week - it's just so weird working on a laptop that isn't yours 😕. But do not fret, its not for long and I'm gonna try my hardest to post something before the year ends. I just didn't want to leave you guys in the lurch and have y'all wondering when I will be posting next. 
> 
> Anywho enough ramblings from a crazy woman. Enjoy your reading time and Happy Holidays my beans!! Be safe and distanced ☺☺. As always - I appreciate your love and support 💙💙


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *randomly crawls out of hole I've been hiding in for the past couple of weeks* Holo beans!! Uhm, long time no see... Heuheuheu - sorry about that. I extended my stay/holiday and decided to annoy my family for a few more days. But, I am back now, work starts soon *blegh*. Anywho - hope you guys had an amazing festive season and stayed safe and socially distanced :D. I won't ramble on - I'm sure the ranting of a crazy woman are not the reason why y'all are here... Lol. Happy reading beans!!

He’s doing it again – staring.

How could he not stare at someone as cute as Yachi? Sitting opposite to him on her small kitchen table - she had her headphones on, tongue slightly sticking out, eyebrows furrowed and deep in something she called a designing bubble.

Kuroo had thought he would not be able to study with someone else around but after one study session together he had found her presence comforting – the only one stopping him from studying was Kuroo himself, he would make up for it when he got back to his flat.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she snaps out of her trance and looks up at Kuroo with a questioning look. “What…” She touches rubs the side of her cheek. “Do I have something on my face Kuroo-san?”

He lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “No, you just look really cute when you concentrate hard.”

She rolls her eyes, taking the headphones off. “You say that every time we study, which is almost every day. Do you even get any studying done?”

“How can I get any studying done when I have someone as pretty as you sitting in front of me.” He says teasingly.

She didn’t get as easily flustered as she used to. If he had said this to her four years ago, she would have turned into a blubbering idiot. Instead, she rolls her eyes at him again – more exaggerated but it doesn’t stop him noticing the slight pinkness in her cheeks.

_Still got it._

“If you’re not going to get any studying done Kuroo – then I’m going to have to kick you out of my flat.”

He clutches his heart pretending to be mock hurt. “Why would you do something so hurtful Ya-chan?”

“Are the two of you shamelessly flirting again?” Yumi asks walking into the small kitchen area.

“It’s not shameless flirting when the person I’m flirting with obviously enjoys is.” He says wrapping his arms around the back of his head, leaning back against the chair, flexing his arms a bit – showing off his toned biceps.

It was Yumi’s turn to roll her eyes at Kuroo, taking a seat beside Yachi. He looks back at Yachi – the blush on her cheek more evident as he catches her staring at his biceps.

_Still go it._ He smirks at her and she looks away.

“That won’t work on me Kuroo-san. Anyways stop flirting the two of you, I have something important to tell you.” She does a mock drumroll on the table. “We’re going drinking this weekend!”

“Drinking, sounds fun.” He actually hadn’t been out. It had been a month since he had bumped into Yachi and that was actually the last time he had attempted to go out. “Would be cool to take a break from all the studying we’ve been doing.”

“Yes, studying.” Yumi says sarcastically. “Yachi, you don’t have a choice, we are going out and we are going to get wasted.”

“Do I even get to voice my opinion?” She asks playfully nudging her roommate.

Kuroo loves unguarded Yachi. The calmness that surrounds her when she’s in her comfort zone radiates and has an effect on anyone in her vicinity.

During the Spring Training Camp, she had mentioned that Hinata exuded sunshine and made anyone in his radius happy.

Yachi was just the same – with her bright smile that could light up an entire city – she instantly made Kuroo feel calm, she kept him grounded. And in this moment, watching her playfully giggle with her roommate, carefree and serene – Kuroo realized that he would do anything for Yachi.

“I guess that I do have to make it up to Kuroo-san. He missed the party because of me.”

He snaps out of his thoughts to find the two girls staring back at him.

“I would miss all the parties if I got to spend time with you Ya-chan.” He says flirtatiously.

Yumi rolls her eyes melodramatically at him. “Meh – it wasn’t that great of a party.” She says while standing up. “Bring someone cute with you Kuroo-san. I don’t want to third wheel for the two of you all night long.” She says, making her exit.

*

“So, you’re telling me he still hasn’t made a move?” Moniwa asks Yumi. Staring at the couple from the bar. The two are seated opposite each other, chatting casually. “It’s been over a month!” He exclaims to her.

“It’s so annoying – all they do is exchange longing looks. It’s like I’m stuck in some terrible old time period novel. The pining is almost nauseating.” She takes a sip of her beer. “Hence the reason we are all here, I’m hoping to get the two of them tipsy enough so that one of them makes a move tonight. Now help me with these shots.” She grabs two shot glasses and Moniwa the other two. “I brought shots!” Yumi sings, placing them on the table.

Yachi pulls a face at the shots – tequila, her arch nemesis. She shoots Yumi a glare, her roommate knows really well that tequila makes Yachi really talkative.

“CHEERS!” She exclaims downing the shot.

Yachi looks up at Kuroo, shrugs at him, taps her shot glass against his and takes the shot, gagging almost immediately.

“I hate tequila.” Moniwa says, taking a swig of his beer.

Yachi nods in agreement. She can already feel her cheeks flaring up, she always gets really warm when she drinks. She takes a sip of her own beer in hopes that it will cool her down.

She looks over at Kuroo, currently in a heated conversation with Moniwa.

“C’mon dude, I think I can get a couple of guys together and we’ll have a team. I just need a good middle blocker – image we can make up our own iron wall.”

“Dude that iron wall thing is so outdated, but I guess if you can get a team together, I wouldn’t mind playing.” He looks over to Yachi and smirks. “I know for a fact that Ya-chan loves watching me play.”

He isn’t lying. She enjoyed watching Kuroo play. His play style was calculated and scheming and she found a thrill from watching him block a powerful spike. Also, she would get to see his thighs – how she missed him in those volleyball shorts.

“I do enjoy watching you play Kuroo-san,” She says frankly. “but you don’t need to make me sound like a pervert.” The alcohol is making her confident.

The two boys burst out laughing.

“I think I like tipsy Yachi.”

*

The night carried on like that – chatting and drinking. Yumi would pull Yachi to the dance floor from time to time and Kuroo would watch in awe – tipsy confident Yachi was a sight to see. The pair had just returned to the table, Yumi pulling a reluctant Moniwa to the dancefloor.

“I need water.” Yachi said fanning herself.

“C’mon, let’s get you hydrated – and hopefully you won’t feel the hangover too badly tomorrow morning.” He said placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the bar.

She took a seat on one of the bar stools and looked up at Kuroo. “Just so you know, I’m actually not drunk, maybe tipsy but definitely not drunk. I’ve been sneaking off to drink water – Yumi would kill me if she knew.”

Kuroo was stunned, it was actually extremely sneaky cause he hadn’t even noticed her doing it – and he was really observant. She just kept surprising him and he also really had to pee in this moment, why did alcohol travel through his system so quickly?

He signalled for the bartender. “Can you get us two bottles of waters; I just need to go to the bathroom quickly.” She nodded and let out a sleepy yawn. It was pretty late. “Do you want to go home after I come back?” She looked so adorable in this moment – so small in the bar stool, cheeks and nose red from the heat of the bar and slightly glowing from the sweat she had accumulated while dancing.

“Yeah, I am beat. I’ll text Yumi and let her know. I don’t think she has any intention of leaving anytime soon.” Yachi replied, jerking her head in the direction of Yumi and Moniwa – the later looking like he was in heaven as Yachi’s roommate gyrated around him.

Kuroo let out a chuckle, handed Yachi a couple of bills to pay for the waters and rushed to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom he used the bathroom quickly. Then splashed his face with cold water at the sink – trying to get the buzzing feeling to leave his head. He actually hadn’t drunk that much, to be fair he had spent most of the night just gazing at Yachi. Basking in her carefree tipsy demeanour. 

When he got back, Yachi was still sitting at the bar but not alone anymore. Standing obnoxiously close to her was some random guy chatting her up.

He looked over to the dancefloor but Moniwa and Yumi were nowhere to be seen.

She didn’t look uncomfortable, nodding her head to something the guy had just said. He bent down to say something to Yachi, lightly touching her knee. Now she looked uncomfortable – slightly turning away from the guy, crossing her legs to brush off his hands.

But for the first time in his life Kuroo felt something unfamiliar, something ugly and dark brewing in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly feeling extremely sober.

Jealousy.

His blood felt hot, raging through his veins and propelling towards Yachi and the intruder.

“Ya-chan,” He says tightly, sending a dirty look towards the guy. “c’mon, it’s time to go.” He doesn’t look down at her, taking a hold of her wrist, he starts leading her towards the exit.

“Oh, I didn’t know she was…” The guy starts but they are already out of earshot.

They exit the bar and the cool air hits the two of them like a wave and Yachi visibly shivers beside him.

He isn’t thinking straight, still holding onto her wrist he starts walking in the direction of her apartment.

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?” She asks gently touching his arm, attempting to keep up with his long strides. He is practically dragging her at this point. “Did I do something wrong?” She asks again.

He doesn’t look down at her and continues walking.

_She isn’t my girlfriend; I shouldn’t be acting like this._

He knows that he is acting out of turn, she hadn’t even done anything wrong, he was being so unreasonable right now.

“Kuroo-san?” She asks again and he still doesn’t respond. She wrenches her wrist out of his hold.

He stops walking and looks back at Yachi and she’s glaring right back at him.

She’s actually glaring at him.

“Are you angry at me because that guy was talking to me?”

_That’s it, she’s going to tell me that I’m not her boyfriend and that she can talk to whomever she wants. She’s probably going to kick me out of her life as well._

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, finally coming back to his senses and feeling like a sudden idiot for his outburst.

“It’s nothing Ya-chan. I’m sorry that I acted like that. C’mon, let me take you back home.”

He starts walking.

“Tetsuro, look at me!”

Kuroo abruptly comes to a halt – she’s never used his given name and he looks back at Yachi, speechless.

“If you’re angry at me because that random guy was talking to me, I’m sorry.” Her small hands balled in fists, determined to tell him off. “But just so you know, it doesn’t matter. Because there has never been anyone else for me – it’s always been you Kuroo.”

He stands there blinking and shocked at her sudden alcohol induced confession. “What?”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself Kuroo-san.” She tilts her head to the side and he can see how flushed she is, blond locks lightly swaying in the cool autumn breeze. She looked beautiful as ever under the streetlights – almost ethereal.

His heart could literally explode, pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears and without hesitation he rushes her, cups her face and kisses her. Lips crashing in a heated frenzy.

The kiss is nothing like their first kiss, their first kiss was soft and sweet. This kiss is fuelled with lust, desire and passion (and maybe a sprinkling of pent-up hormones). Yachi sighs into the kiss as she opened her lips to seek out his tongue. Pulling her closer into him and trying to hold onto her for as long as possible - he kisses her, making up for all the moments he had wanted to kiss her, for all those moments he had missed when they weren’t together.

Only pulling apart to take a breath, the pair pull away - flushed and breathless.

“Just to make sure, please repeat what you said Ya-chan.” He asks still cupping her face.

“It’s always been you Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for my absence XD... Let's hope 2021 treats us a bit better :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erhem, erhem... There's smut in this chapter. Tags have been updated. IDK, I hope you guys enjoy 😅.

A month of bliss.

A month of Yachi as his girlfriend.

Kuroo was on cloud 9. How could someone so small bring so much joy into his life?

The pair were currently in the library – studying.

Well attempting to study. Kuroo had spent the majority of the time staring at Yachi like a lovesick puppy.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she looks up from her textbook and sighs at Kuroo and looks at him with a reprimanding expression on her face.

“If you’re not going to get any studying done, we might as well just go home Kuroo.” She says quietly while closing her textbook.

He looked down at his phone to check the time. 21:00 – it was getting late. Yachi had come around to the library after his evening class to study with him. This was their routine.

Kuroo would go for his evening classes and then to the library afterwards, Yachi would join him and they would study until she was ready to call it a night. He would then walk her home; and Kuroo would almost always make a sly comment about how she could spend the night at his place and she would roll her eyes in response.

“Technically we have to pass my flat to get to yours, and if you stayed at mine, you’d be much closer to the university.”

Much to his delight, she had caved a few times and spent the night at his place.

The first time she had said yes, he had come to a dead halt and looked at her as if she were some alien.

“Don’t look so shocked, you’ve been nagging me about spending the night and now I’m saying okay and it seems like you don’t want me anymore.” She had teased him. “I could go home; it’s doesn’t bother me.”

“It’s just… You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He had said awkwardly. “I don’t want you to do something just because you feel obliged to.”

She had laughed and laced her hand in his. “C’mon you silly cat, let’s go home.”

They spent the entire night kissing, unable to keep their hands off each other. He couldn’t get the sound of Yachi’s soft sighs out of his head and the way she looked in his old Nekoma volleyball t-shirt.

He loved the way she fit so perfectly into him, like it was meant to be. The way she would curl up into him and hold his hand close to her chest, and how she would kiss his knuckles before drifting off to sleep.

They had both woken up late the following morning, Yachi scolding her for being so comfortable and having a comfortable bed. She still had to go home and shower and change, then back to campus. They had both agreed she should leave a spare set of clothes after that.

*

A cold October breeze greeted the couple as they exited the library. Kuroo pulling Yachi close to him and draping his arm around her shoulder. He felt her arm snake around his waist, huddling closer into his body for warmth.

He adored confident Yachi. She really had come out of her shell since high school. She had explained that her friendships with the other Karasuno first years had really helped her with her social anxiety and helped her to be the confident woman in front of him.

“You also need to be firm when it comes to dealing with Hinata and Kageyama or they would never listen.” She had said laughing, her nose scrunching up a bit as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

Speaking of her Karasuno friends – Kuroo had received the most intimidating text from Tsukishima.

**_From Tsukishima:_ ** _  
If you hurt her, I will find you and kill you._

That’s all the text said and it still managed to make Kuroo shudder in fear.

“You do anything to break her heart and I will chop off your ball sac.” Yumi had said one day while they were over at Yachi’s flat, glaring daggers at him and instantly changing into a smile when Yachi had returned to the room.

She was loved by everyone.

“It looks like it’s going to rain, we better get you home quickly.” Kuroo said looking up at the sky, quickening his pace.

He might have joked about her staying over at his place, but he never pushed for it. She was always the one to decide when she would stay, he made sure that she knew that she was the one in charge. That he was happy to go at her pace and do whatever she was comfortable with.

“Let me take you home.” Kuroo would say.

And Yachi would respond with a – “No, I want to stay with you tonight.” That would be it. Kuroo smiling on the inside because he knew he would sleep a bit better that night because he had Yachi in his arms.

Unfortunately, tonight was not the night and that was okay, so instead he pulled her a bit closer to him, taking comfort from her lavender scent.

As if the universe wanted another plan for the two – the heavens opened up and started pouring rain.

“Shit, c’mon Ya-chan.” He said, grabbing her arm and running, there was no point in even trying to shield themselves from the rain, the couple were already drenched and Kuroo was acting on instinct. Without even realizing they were standing to the entrance of his apartment building.

“Was this a ploy to get me to stay over at your place?” Yachi asked playfully as the two walked up the stairs to get to his apartment on the second floor.

“If I could control the weather like that, I would do it all the time if it meant you got to stay the night.” He replied while attempting to get his hair back into place, he probably looked like drowned rat.

Arriving in his apartment they quickly stripped their shoes and socks, Kuroo heading to the kitchen to turn the kettle on.

“You can go and shower first. I’ll make us some tea. Exams are around the corner and neither of us can afford to get sick right now.” He said coming back to Yachi as she stood in his small living room. Cupping her face and giving her a soft kiss on her nose.

She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation – Kuroo was always warm. That’s probably why she slept so well when she was with him.

Yachi loved the cold, she loved the cold because there was no better feeling than cocooning herself in her duvet and being warm. Now she had Kuroo, who would curl around her small body, pulling her closer into his body, radiating heat that would put Yachi instantly to sleep. 

Stepping out from his grasp, walking into his room, making a beeline for his cupboard and pulling out her favourite t-shirt to sleep in and a pair of his boxers as well as some of her own stuff that she kept tucked away neatly in a corner.

She walks into the ensuite bathroom and begins peeling off her drenched clothes.

“Baby, give me your clothes so that I can throw them… Oh… Ohhhh.” Kuroo says walking into his bedroom.

She stands there, blushing furiously in her bra and underwear.

He had never seen her this exposed. Normally opting to change in his bathroom with the door closed.

“You normally close the bathroom door when you change, sorry.” He mumbles, trying to look anywhere but Yachi. His brain screaming for him to take one more peek so that it can burn the image into his memory.

He had walked into the room in his boxers, probably throwing his drenched clothes into the washing machine in his kitchen.

It’s not like Yachi wasn’t used to seeing Kuroo like this, as the darkhaired boy opted to sleep in just a pair of boxers – which he had sheepishly confessed to on the first night she had stayed over.

Her eyes meet his, and then drift from his face down to his toned chest, lower to his navel and then lower following the thin, dark line of hair that goes below his pant line. Past his crotch to those thighs.

Most girls liked faces, maybe defined biceps or a chiselled chest. For Yachi – it was his thighs. Tan thighs that were slender but still managed to be muscular at the same time.

She still remembers catching glimpses of them in high school, glistening in sweat, muscles flexing as he would expertly squat to receive a ball.

Kuroo’s thighs were Yachi’s kryptonite.

She involuntarily licks her lips and something in the pit of her stomach rumbles sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

Her eyes meet his again and they are dark and hazy, filled with lust. Yachi can feel her breathing go shallow and something primal takes over her body as she finds herself walking towards him and standing on her toes to kiss him. Hungry for his kisses and to feel his hands around her body.

He obliges eagerly, kissing her back with a matched ferocity. Calloused big hands against her soft pale skin, it feels like small electric shocks wherever his hands touch her and she lets out a whimper, trying to grind her mound against his. The friction helps a bit but it isn’t enough to satisfy the overwhelming feeling brewing between her legs. She is so hungry for him.

“Bed.” She manages to say between kisses, pushing him a bit to get him to move towards his small three-quarter bed against the wall but he doesn’t budge.

Finally snapping out of his hormone induced stated Kuroo pulls away from Yachi and looks down at her. “Baby, I don’t know if I am misreading you but I don’t want to push you to do something you wouldn’t want to do.”

She smiles up at him and cups either side of his face with her small hands. “You’re not misreading anything.” She says placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I want to keep going.”

*

They are underneath his sheets, damp clothes discarded and forgotten in a heap on his bedroom floor. Lying underneath Kuroo completely naked, Yachi has never felt so exposed but at the same time she’s never felt more comfortable.

He’s lying next to her on his side and his eyes sparkle as if she were a present that he was opening on Christmas morning. Hand brushing over her side to the curve of her hip, to her thighs and then back up again stopping just before her breasts. “Can I touch?” She gives him a nod and closes her eyes trying her hardest not to moan out loud when his finger brushes over her nipple. He dips his head and takes one breast in his mouth, tongue licking over her hot nipple and pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger.

It’s so lewd and it has Yachi arching her back into him. She wants it all, she wants all of him. He moves on top of her and his dick brushes against her slit. It’s so wet and he’s so hard. Kuroo lets out a groan into her ear, hand balling into a fist beside her.

“Hold on.” He sits up on his haunches, reaches over her and into his night stand, pulling out a foil packet. Ripping it open with his mouth and with practiced ease rolls the condom on in one swift motion.

Yachi wonders how many times he’s done this before but shakes the thought out of her head. She doesn’t want to dwell in the past, she wants to live in this moment, right here with her Kuroo.

He settles back down in between her legs and her looks down at her, as if asking her what she would like for him to do next.

“I’m not as experienced as you are.” She says, feeling her cheeks grow a bit hotter.

He cups her face and kisses her lips gently. “None of that matters, all I want is you, all I want is to make you feel good _Kitten_.”

Kitten – she likes it.

Yachi brings her face up to his and kisses him. Taking his hand in hers and guiding it down in between her legs. “Please touch me Kuroo.” She says between kisses.

He lets out a moan against her lips and rubs the base of his palm against her mound breaking the kiss to look down at her as she squirms against his palm to get more friction.

_A tease, he is such a tease._ She thinks to herself, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

_Please Kuroo._

Her eyes flutter closed when she finally feels his finger slide down through her slick folds and inside, hips bucking up as he pumps her a few times with one finger before letting another one in and curling them inside of her, finding that sweet spot easily.

Yachi is practically griding against his fingers as Kuroo pumps his fingers inside of her, thumbing at her clit – making her cry his name out.

He mutters praises into her ear like – “You’re so good. You feel so tight around my fingers Kitten. That’s it baby keep saying my name.” It’s so crude but it has Yachi even more hot and bothered. Clutching at the sheets beside her as Kuroo keeps fingering her. He does it again and again until she feels it, the walls tightening around his fingers, waves and waves around the two digits deep inside her. She calls out his name and comes hard around his fingers.

Kuroo lets out a groan as she cums, sucking at her neck, leaving behind a very obvious mark.

His own cock throbbing at the way she calls his name out.

She’s panting, forehead glistening with sweat. He brings up his fingers to his mouth and sucks the juices off them. She tastes just as good as he imagined. She blushes furiously and touches his chest lightly. “I want you Kuroo.”

He obliges without hesitation and lines up between her folds, bending down to kiss her again.

“Tell me to stop if it becomes too much.” He says. Yachi nods and takes in a deep breath as he slowly pushes in.

Heaven. I have died and gone to heaven. Is Kuroo’s first thought as he buries himself deep inside Yachi.

He feels so full, and so thick, and so hard inside of her.

He has to still himself and it takes him a moment to adjust himself to the tight walls around his dick.

Yachi rakes her nails through his back and grind her hips into his dick, earning a groan out of him.

“Ngf, fuck Kitten. You’re so fucking tight.” He normally doesn’t swear around her but, in this moment, he cannot hold himself back.

And with his athlete’s stamina her starts rocking into her, slow at first and then gradually starting to pick up speed, finding his rhythm. He moans when she starts to match his pace, mumbling words of encouragement when she whines his name out breathlessly. “That’s it baby, you’re doing so good.”

“It feels so good.” She gasps in response.

They groan and gasp, bodies moving in rhythm. Yachi wrapping her legs around his back and hooking her ankles behind him, trying to bring him deeper into her body.

He keeps rocking into her until he feels that familiar feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach, how close he is to bursting. He tries to his best to keep his rhythm as the floodgates inside his body threaten to spill over – he never wants this moment to end.

Yachi underneath him, glistening in sweat and moaning his name out for more as their bodies move in union.

“Yachi – I’m so close, you look so good. I’m gonna cum.”

His fingers find hers and laces between them and presses his forehead to hers.

“Tetsu…” She moans his name breathlessly and he barely has the willpower to hold off anymore, his orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave.

They lay there silently, both of them trying to come down from the high. Kuroo gently slides out of Yachi and she lets out a disappointed grunt from the emptiness. Quickly taking off the condom, knotting it and disposing of it in the waste bin next to his bed, finally slumping down beside her and pulling her into his body.

“You were amazing.” He praises her while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiles up at him sleepily, looking serene in a haze of after sex glow.

Neither one of them doesn’t want to move but they both know they need to shower. “Go take a shower, I’m gonna throw your clothes in the washing machine and I will join you.” He says kissing her deeply before crawling out of the bed.

He finds her in the shower and he cannot keep his hands off her. Tracing the curve of her body with his fingers as she shudders under his touch. They quickly shower and dry themselves off. He helps her get dressed in the clothes she had brought to the bathroom earlier, Kuroo goes to grab a pair of boxers.

She’s already tucked herself in bed when he returns from the kitchen with a glass of water, placing it on the bedside table. He turns off his bedroom light and crawls into bed with Yachi, pulling her close into his chest and deeply inhaling her lavender scent.

“Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight Tetsu.” She sighs contently, pulling his hand into hers and kissing his knuckles gently before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heuheuheu - I've been so excited about this chapter - I genuinely hope you guys liked/enjoyed it. And as always - your comments and kudos make my day. Have an awesome rest of your week beans!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, life and adulting happened. Anywho - I thought this was a good enough place to end this off and I genuinely hope that you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I have writing this. 
> 
> Also I dedicate this chapter to **noenchende, normper00 and Emidokis.** Your guys words of affirmation really made it even more worthwhile to write this out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Yachi wakes up with a start. The room is dark and it takes a moment to let her eyes adjust and notices that the hallway light is on. Moving her hand to the side, his side of the bed is empty. That’s probably why she woke up, her human heater wasn’t present.

Reaching over to the nightstand she grabs her phone to check the time.

**1:49.**

She knew that Kuroo liked to study through the night but this was ridiculous.

It’s the middle of November and they are both in the middle of exams. The semester ending soon and Kuroo would be done with university.

They both knew that they needed to talk about their future and what his plans were. She still had another year left of studies and he was done. She had broached the topic once but he had deflected the conversation altogether, mumbling something about wanting to concentrate on exams.

Also, who would want to pop the little bubble they were currently in with depressing conversations about the future.

The last time they had spoken about their future together – it was non-existent. She was still in high school and he was just starting university, not to mention the distance between Miyagi and Tokyo. She didn’t want to think of a life without Kuroo in it, and Yachi was ready to do whatever it took to keep him in her life.

Sighing she got out of bed, shuddering at the cold – padding her way to through the small hallway and into the living area.

He was sitting at his small dining table, chin propped on his hand as he took notes. Looking up when the floorboard creaks, smiling when he notices her standing there sleepily in one of his old oversized t-shirts. He could never get tired of this.

“Tetsu – I know that you like studying through the night but you also need to rest.” She says walking up to him and gently taking a hold of his hand to pull him back to the bedroom. “Also, the bed is cold without you.”

“You just want me for my body heat.” He says chuckling and closing the books in front of him, how could he deny someone so adorable.

“This is your fault,” she mumbled sleepily while leading him back to the bedroom, turning off the lights to his living room. “you’re so comfy and warm, how do you expect me to fall asleep without you?”

She crawls into his bed and he stands there staring at the petite blond on his bed, watching her as she attempts to get comfortable – she sits up and looks at him expectantly, brown and doe eyed, asking him what he’s waiting for.

Removing his sweats and hoodie, he gets into bed with her. Pulling her close to his body while placing chaste kisses on her exposed shoulder. He hears Yachi sigh contently while bringing his hand to her chest, curling her small hand around his big hand. 

“Goodnight Kitten.”

_I love you._

“Goodnight Tetsu.”

*

*Beep*

Kuroo stirs in his sleep, the sound of his email notification pulling him from his sleep.

*Beep*

He groans, trying to retract his arms from around Yachi’s waist. She fidgets a bit at the sudden loss of warmth from Kuroo’s arm, turning around to face him and burrow into his side. He smiles and sits up a bit, shivering at the cold as he emerges from the cocoon of warmth.

He grabs his phone, wondering who could be emailing him at 7:45 in the morning. Blinking a little to shake the sleepiness from his eyes, his heart drops as he sees who the email from.

**1 New Email  
Sender – Japan National Volley Ball Association**

He sits up, earning another groan from Yachi as she burrows further into his side. Quickly tapping the notification to open the email.

**To: Kuroo Tetsuro  
From: Japan National Volleyball Association**

**RE: Internship Offer**

_Dear Mr. Kuroo Tetsuro,_

_Congratulations!_

_We are pleased to offer you the position of Intern starting in the year of 2017 with the Japan National Volleyball Association. Please find the following confirmation of the specifics of your internship:_

_Position: Intern  
Start Date: January 2nd, 2017  
End Date: December 22nd, 2017_

_Please respond as soon as possible to start contract procedure to ensure that all is in order to start your internship in the new year._

_Should you have any questions regarding the specifics of your internship, please contact us using the email –_ [ _hoshif@japanvba.com_ ](mailto:hoshif@japanvba.com) _._

_Sincerely,_

_Hoshi Fujin_  
Internship Coordinator, Human Resources  
Japan Volleyball Association

He rereads the email to make sure he isn’t imagining or dreaming up this internship.

To be fair Kuroo had given up hope of getting the internship. He had gone for the interview when campus had just started and was completely intimidated by all the other applicants that had been there. He genuinely didn’t think he had a shot at getting the internship and had left dejected. He had returned to his flat and called up Moniwa and insisted on going out for drinks to drown his sorrows in. The dark-haired boy had mentioned a back to campus party at a commune not far from his place.

As the two of them had walked to the party, Kuroo had every intention of getting black out wasted in hopes of forgetting about what a terrible afternoon he had experienced. As if the universe was like _–_

_“Okay we’ll give you a break.”_

It was the same night he had bumped into Yachi. His Yachi – the same one in his bed right now, attempting to squish herself into his side in search of his body heat.

Looking down at how peaceful she looked, he brushed away a few strands from her face making the blond stir from her sleep, slowly opening her eyes.

“Mmmm… Tetsu, what time is it?”

“Sorry Kitten, I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s almost 08:00.”

Yachi slowly opens her eyes and blinks up at him. “I guess I should wake up and head back to my flat. I have one more exam left and then I’ll be free.”

“Do you want to meet up at the library later or do you want to come here?” Kuroo asks while brushing a few golden strands from her forehead.

“I’ll come back in the afternoon. Your last exam is tomorrow, right?”

He closes his eyes and nods his head. He can barely think about his last exam, mind swimming in anticipation about the internship offer and accepting it. He needs to call his dad and get his opinion as well.

It’s everything he has ever wanted to be able to work for the Volleyball Association. The uncertainty he had in the pit of his stomach and about his future finally feeling like it was dissipating. She’d brought up the topic of the future before but he’d quickly changed the subject and mumbled something about exams.

It was decided – he would wait for her final exam and tell her afterwards.

*

Free, she was finally free. Yachi exited the exam hall with a happy smile on her face, breathing a sigh of relief as she started her trek to the centre quad of the university.

She’d gone into all her exams with good averages and was confident that she had aced all her exams.

She was meant to meet Kuroo at the quad, saying that he would walk her home after her exam. He’d finished his exams before hers and she’d noticed that he’d been nervous since then. Catching him staring at her and smiling like a cat with a secret. 

Pulling her scarf, a little tighter around her neck to keep the winter breeze away she started her trek to the centre of campus to find her boyfriend.

She finds him sitting on a bench scrolling through his phone and Yachi has to take a moment to take in and appreciate everything that is Kuroo.

He looks up from his phone and smiles at her, patting the seat next to him. “How was your exam?” He asks.

She sits next to him and wraps her small arms around his waist, burrowing into his side, trying to absorb as much heat from Kuroo as possible. “It was good, I think I’ll be good for the year.” She nuzzles into his side, inhaling his scent.

“That’s good.” Kuroo wraps his arm around Yachi and pulls her closer. “I have some news for you Hitoka.” She looks up at him, furrowing her brows. “Good news. I got a job with the Japan Volleyball Association.”

Yachi’s eyes light up and she squeezes at his waist. “Congratulations Tetsu. I didn’t even know you had applied there.”

“Funny story,” He laughs, the vibrations of his laugh running through Yachi’s body. “The night met you at that house party, was the day I had went for the interview. I thought it had gone terribly and had every intention of getting drunk that night.”

The events of that night flash past Yachi’s eyes and she smiles fondly remembering her encounter with Kuroo. “Mmm, I remember. You basically grabbed at me.” She says starting to fidget with strings of Kuroo’s hoodie.

“I didn’t grab you.” He says huffing. “It was more like a gentle touch. Anyways if I hadn’t stopped you, you would have walked right past me.”

“Well, I was on a mission. My bed was calling for me.” She looks up at Kuroo again. “But I’m glad I bumped into you that night.”

Kuroo nods in agreement, tucking away a stray blond lock behind Yachi’s ear. “I’m happy too.” He shifts a bit pulling something out of his pocket and pulls out a yellow star clip.

Yachi narrows her eyes at the clip, a clip that had gone missing years ago.

“My good luck charm, I might have stolen it from you all those years ago at Nationals. I want to return it back to you.” Kuroo says attempting to hand the small yellow clip back to her.

She wraps her small hand around Kuroo’s hand and closes his palm. “Keep it, I hope it brings you more luck.” She falters a bit but musters the courage to ask him. “What about us Tetsuro?”

“The offices are here in Tokyo and I’ve already extended the lease on my flat for next year.” Kuroo looks down at Yachi and straight in the eyes, Golden orbs meeting brown doe eyes. “I’m not going anywhere Hitoka. I lost you once and I have no intention of losing you again.”

Kuroo pulls her face closer and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. He knew that he would never let her slip away again.

And one day he would eventually replace that yellow star clip with a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this on twitter. This is legit how I would imagine these two. Yachi in her final year of Uni and Kuroo working as a strong independent bean for the JVBA! 
> 
> Link below for the image, cause credit to due to something so amazing!! - 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/pink_blue_sonoo/status/1282585433298227200/photo/2


End file.
